I Love You
by Alison daughter of Poseidon
Summary: Annabeth Chase's dad died, and her family moves across the continent. Like any other 18 year old, she is not thrilled about the move, until she meets the guy across the street. Percy Jackson has gone through so much in his life, that he didn't think it was possible to fall in love with the new girl. What is keeping their relationship on hold? Read and find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story idea that I have that is based on the book Slammed, but not the exact same thing. I love reviews and will update faster when I get them. Thanks!**

Annabeth POV

We finally pull up to our new house, even though I made it clear that I didn't want to move from California. But no, my mom thinks it will be a great improvement to move to New York. Sighing, I lean back in the seat while Bobby and Matthew run out of the U-Haul.I don't understand how they can be so excepting of that dad died only six months ago, or how our own mother forces us to move to New York. Mom gets out of the van too muttering something about looking around the house. So now I am stuck being the bitter child.

Looking out the window, I see them playing with another boy that looks around their age. I get out of the van, only to have Mathew come at me with a fake sword and pretend to stab me. "Your dead Annabeth!"

"Believe me, I am already dead," I mutter, but then I see all three of their heartbroken expressions and guilt washes over me. "I am already dead, because I am Zombie."

I tilt my head on my shoulder and move slowly chasing the three screaming kids. "Brains, brains..." I say deepening my voice.

A guy is walking across the street to our house, at least that is what I see from the corner of my eye. "Tyson are you behaving yourself?" The guy asks.

Getting a closer look at him, I can see his black windswept hair and those beautiful sea green eyes. He looks a couple years older than me and is a couple inches taller than me. He has an amazing body, an most girls would call him attractive. Most. I continue acting zombie. "Yes, Percy, I am behaving," the boy says to the guy, who I assume is Percy.

Percy chuckles to the boy, who I am guessing is Tyson, but I am just spit balling here. I assume that they are brothers because Tyson looks like a mini Percy. "Hi, I am Percy, and this little guy is Tyson," Percy says with a heart warming smile.

I immeaditly straiten up from zombie mode. His piercing sea green look directly into my gray ones. "I am Annabeth, and these boys are Bobby and Matthew," I gesture to the twins.

" Well, we live across the street in case you ever need anything," Percy says with a smile.

"And I guess I live here," I mumble.

"Well, welcome to New York. And where did you guys move from?"

"California?" I have no clue why it came out like a question. I have no idea why I am wondering why I have no clue. I- oh forget it.

"It was great to meet you, if you need help unloading that U-Haul let me know. I have to get this clown to school," he says walking off with Tyson.

Bobby comes at me and pretends to stab me. I sink to my knees, pretending to be in pain. I can see Percy smiling at me from across the street. I smile back, a smile that hasn't been seen for six months

I think I will like New York.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, ideas, or just want review that would be great. Please review, follow, and favorite. Even if you are a guest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! and thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! They all mean the world to me! I will try to make the chapters longer whenever I can. Thanks to all of you!**

Annabeth POV

Well, we finished unloading the U-Haul. Bummer, I really wanted to take Percys offer. I start to organize my bedroom, putting all my books on the shelf and arranging all my shampoo and conditioner bottles. "Dinner for time says mom, Layken," Bobby says coming into my room.

He and Matthew 2 years ago, decided that it is fun to talk balkwards. At first it was hard to understand them but you get used to it after a while. "Okay, be there in a minute." I say, while stalking my books by author on my bookshelf.

Sighing, I sit on my bed and think. I understand that we had to move because my mom got a better job, but why did we have to move in November. Everyone probably already has there friends at school, plus it is senior year so they had 4 years to make friends. Mumbling to myself about how it can't get worse, I go to the kitchen. The table is already set with plates and spaghetti, so I sit down. My mom comes in with my twin brothers, and they both sit down at the table with me. " I love this house, it is so clean," my mom says to us, after about 10 minutes of awkward silence.

"Well, I guess that is one good thing about New York," I mutter.

"Make that two good things," she winks, " I saw you talking to that boy this morning."

"Mom, I am pretty sure that California isn't the only state inhabited by boys," I sigh.

"What does inhabitated mean?" Bobby asks.

"It means too, occupy, live there, stuff like that," I reply. "Well, I am going to finish unpacking in my room."

"Okay, and don't forget that tomorrow we are unloading the jeep," my mom says.

"Alright, I am going to my room," I say getting up from the chair.

"You mean, you are going to inhabit your bedroom," Matthew says, with that adorable 7 year old smile.

"You are a fast learner young grasshopper," I say, giving them each a kiss on the head.

**Line Break ********************

I wake up really cold, as I try to resist a shiver. In California, it is never this cold, even though it is December. My feet hit the cold floor, and I make a mental reminder to find the thermostat as soon as possible. Walking into the kitchen, I can't locate the coffee machine. Then I remember that we packed it in the Jeep. I open the front door, to see white substance covering everything. I have never seen snow before, but I know from movies that this is snow. Looking down at my bare feet, I scury inside from the cold.

There is no snow shoes anywhere, I spot Bobby's Darth Vader slippers in his room. Oh, well, they will have to do. Stealthly, I grab the slippers and slip them on. Taking a breath, I step outside into the freezing weather. In one swift movement, I slip and have a hard fall. My back feels like I fell on a bowling ball. I bring something from behind my back, oh, great, a concrete gnome. The tip of the hat is chipped off, probably from my back. It's smilling at me, as if too mock me. I can hear his voice now,_ Ha, You idot you are not supposed to wear darth vader shoes in the snow. _

I bring my hand up about to chuck the jerk garden gnome. "Stop, you know, those things are good luck," a mans voice says.

Turning, I see Percy laughing at me. Scowling, I try to get up but feel a sharp pain travel up my spine. "Oh my God, you are bleeding," all laughter erases, replaced with worry and concern. "Come on, I will get you fixed up at my house."

Percy helps me up, and we walk across the street. Entering his house is much different than entering mine. His feels more like home. I sit down at the kitchen counter while he goes through different drawers. Looking around, I see a bunch of pictures of his family. His younger brother, him, and his parents. They seemed so much like a great family. Percy and Tyson definatly took the looks from their dad. "We used to be the best family," Percy says, seeing me looking at the picture.

"Used to?" I ask.

He nods his head,"My parents died two years ago in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says. "So, what about your family?"

"My dad died 6 months ago," I mutter.

"I'm sorry," percy says while walking into the kitchen.

"Don't be," I say with a smile.

Percy walks to me after a minute with a First Aid Kit. "So, I am going to need you to lift your shirt just a little."

Doing as he says, I feel him cover up the cut.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem. So, why where you out in the cold?" Percy asks with a lopsided grin.

"I wanted coffee," I mutter.

"So, I take it your not a morning person," Percy says with a smile.

I shrug. "I am. After I get my coffee."

He chucles, then looks to the clock. "oh man, I am going to be late for work. Make yourself a coffee here, I gotta go but I hope to see you later."

"Ok."

I do as he says and excite the house the same time as him and Tyson, who is still tired. I wave bye and wish them both luck at school and work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! I have been so in to FanFiction that my mom had to ground me from it. Ohhhhh well, this is the next chapter it may not be long but I wrote this in class. Please review!**

**Annabeth POV**

Well, today has been so far pretty uneventful, I meen I don't start school untill monday and today is friday. Sighing, me and my mom start to unload the Jeep. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Percy coming across the street to us. "Hi, you must be our next door neighbor," my mom says while eyeing him.

"Yes, I am," Percy say.

"So, how old are you and what is your name," my mom asks still watching him.

"I am 21, and my name is Percy." **[I didn't want to make him older, but that is how the book goes...]**

"Well, Annabeth here is 18," my mom says, bumping my shoulder as she carrys a box inside.

I know exactly what that means, it means she approves of him. Oh, mothers and how they embaress you. "So, Annabeth I was wondering if you are doing later..." Percy mentions, with his cheeks tinted pink.

"Well, I don't know. I might need to check my schedule and stuff," I mock.

"Great, I will pick you up at seven." He says, showing a sideways grin.

He jogs back across the street, and that is when I relize that I never actually said yes.

**sorry it is so short but I wanted you guys to wait for the date. Now then, don't think that this story is fast, because there will be a huge surpris for both of them on Monday! Mwhahahaha!**


End file.
